SM095: Sparking Confusion!
is the 3rd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis An intense magnetic anomaly has occurred, centered at Wela Volcano Park, the volcano that towers high above the Alola region. Since this anomaly may affect the system that senses the appearances of Ultra Beasts, Lusamine concludes that she can't just ignore it, so she instructs Ash and the other Ultra Guardians to look into the cause. Episode Plot Komala rings the school's bell, and the heroes assemble as Ultra Guardians. Lusamine greets the group, and has a request for them. Wicke states they have to go to Akala Island, which makes Kiawe alerted that an Ultra Beast may be there. Lusamine replies there is no Ultra Beast on the island, but a strange magnetic force is building up on around Wela Volcano, and is affecting their equipment to detect Ultra Aura. Kiawe notices the magnetic force has spread around, even to Paniola Town. Since this could also affect their future missions, Lusamine tasks them to investigate this. Lusamine has the Ultra Guardians start their mission, who reply with "Ult-Roger!" Riding their assigned Pokémon, the group arrives near the Wela Volcano. Kiawe states since they can't trace the magnetic force from the sky, they'd have to do this on foot. Ash wonders how will they even trace this anomaly, so Lillie and Sophocles show two sensors. Thus, they conclude to split into two groups, so each one has one sensor. The boys decide to go around the mine, leaving the girls to investigate near this place. As the boys move out, the girls activate the sensor, and see the force's source. Lillie takes a photo, but she, Mallow and Lana are surprised to see three hikers on the photo. The three hikers greet the girls and move out, and Lana believes to have seen them before. As the boys move out, Rotom notices Marowak is feeling pumped. Ash reminds this is its homeland. Kiawe asks of it not to wander too far away. Suddenly, Marowak, Pikachu and Togedemaru sense something, while Sophocles sees his sensor is reacting, too. Ash notices a group of Alolan Geodude and Graveler on a rock. Ash sees the Graveler has some thick eyebrows, and Rotom adds this marks its authority within the group. Sophocles shows these Pokémon are the source of magnetic anomalies, as Rotom reminds that Graveler emit strong magnetic fields, and is with the group of Geodude. Pikachu goes near the Geodude group, and takes an orange rock, which Kiawe identifies it to be a Spark Stone, an item infused with electricity, strengthened by the magma that cools down. Kiawe sees the Graveler and Geodude came to eat these stones, which are their favorite delicacy. Sophocles and Ash see these Pokémon have been causing the magnetic disturbances around the volcano, though Kiawe states he never saw Geodude or Graveler gathering around here, since they usually lie in mines and caves, where they can get plenty of Spark Stones. Suddenly, a man sends a Pinsir to ward off the Geodude and the Graveler, letting a miner mine for the Spark Stones. However, he finds a small stone and throw it away, to which the Geodude and Graveler go to, and states they should go to the mines. Kiawe demands them to explain themselves, who state they came to mine for Spark Stones. Ash reminds that the Gedodude and Graveler came first for the stones, but the miner replies that the stones belong to everyone, as the Wela Volcano created these stones. Kiawe is furious, and the man has his Pinsir attack. Marowak charges with Flare Blitz and hits Pinsir, knocking it away. The men flee, and promise to get the boys for disturbing their operations. Kiawe is pleased the Geodude and Graveler can continue eating the stones, but Ash remembers the men stated they were going to the mines. Thus, the boys decide to follow them. Inside, the miners mine for the Spark Stones, and have found a bunch of large ones. This makes the Geodude sad, but Sophocles wonders what will they do with these stones. The three hikers appear, stating the stones will be sold. The hikers explain that the stones can usually be used to craft jewelry, and the high demand attracted the miners to search for the Spark Stones. Kiawe bursts into rage, for the miners drove out some of the Graveler and Geodude out of the mines. Suddenly, an explosion causes the hikers to flee. Ash, Sophocles and Kiawe go further into the mines, and see a blocked path. They hear some people inside; Sophocles tells they have to save them, but Kiawe claims these miners got what they deserved for disturbing these tunnels. Kiawe attempts to open the path, but fails. Sophocles sends Metang, whose repeated attacks bash the rock into pieces. Inside, the group is overwhelmed by the heat; Kiawe states the rocks have absorbed the heat of the magma. Much to Ash's shock, he finds the two miners with the Pinsir from earlier, but unconscious. The miners wake up, and explain there was a big electrical explosion that made them pass out. A rock is thrown and explodes, causing the cave to collapse. Marowak uses Bonemerang to destroy a falling rock, thus saving them miners. The miners are shocked, as "the thing" has arrived, around which Geodude and Graveler gather around. The miners flee, while the boys notice "the thing" is an Alolan Golem. It fires another rock to make boulders fall down. Kiawe sees it is quite angry, while Sophocles reminds it will continue trashing the place. Golem fires another rock, which Marowak attempts to bash away. However, the rock explodes and hurts Marowak, who falls down. As Golem is out of munition to fire, Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Togedemaru uses Zing Zap. Much to Ash and Sophocles' shock, Golem places a Geodude and fires it, intercepting Pikachu and Togedemaru, hitting them and making their attacks fail. Golem continues firing Geodude until Metang bashes a Geodude away. It goes close-up to Golem and hits it, and the two stare at each other and a fight breaks out. As Geodude and Graveler support Golem, Metang is supported by Pikachu, Marowak, Togedemaru and the boys. Suddenly, Golem jabs Metang, causing it to be knocked onto the ceiling. However, Metang has "grown" eyebrows and mustache, by taking them from Golem. Due to this, the Graveler and Geodude switch sides to Metang to cheer on. Rotom explains that the Pokémon with the greatest mustache and eyebrows is the leader. Golem clashes with Metang and tries to snatch back its mustache and eyebrows, but it forms a mohawk. Golem and Metang continue clashing, until Metang manages to take all of the hair, placed on its eyes and under its nose. Due to this, Golem cedes defeat, and Kiawe is impressed by the intensity of this battle. Despite having won, Metang returns the hair back to Golem. Outside, the Ultra Guardians have regrouped, as Kiawe explains what happened to Lusamine and the rest. Lusamine praises the Ultra Guardians, and sees she has to place more patrols around the volcano. Lillie thinks that may be too much work for Officer Jenny, but the three hikers volunteer for that work. Kiawe understands them, and has them sent on this patrol. The Alolan Golem appears, and joins the hikers by being caught in the Poké Ball. The hikers dance with Golem and Magmar, as things are returning back to normal. Later, a girl and her Oshawott have gotten lost around the Wela Volcano. The three hikers appear and offer her help, and make a pose with Magmar and Golem. However, the latter has trouble balancing itself on one foot. Debuts Pokémon *Alolan Graveler Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Alolan Graveler (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Kiawe asks what is the evolved form of the Alolan Graveler that appeared in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Alolan Golem. The other answers are Hiker A (blue), Hiker B (red), and Hiker C (green). *Despite its debut in Generation I, this is the first episode to feature a Pokédex entry for Graveler. Gallery The Aether Foundation shows the magnetic field distortions on Akala Island SM095 2.png Mallow, Lillie and Lana see something wrong with the picture SM095 3.png Hikers appear on the photo, out of nowhere SM095 4.png Rotom identifies the lumps of rock to be Geodude and Graveler SM095 5.png Pikachu feels an electric tingle from the rocks SM095 6.png The workers have arrived to mine for rocks SM095 7.png The Geodude are displeased that they cannot absorb the electricity from the rocks SM095 8.png The hikers show the rock jewelry SM095 9.png Metang bashes the way in SM095 10.png The cave is starting to collapse SM095 11.png A Golem appears SM095 12.png Golem launches an electrified rock SM095 13.png Marowak fails to bash the rock away, which explodes SM095 14.png Geodude attacks Pikachu and Togedemaru, preventing their attacks SM095 15.png Metang confronts Golem SM095 16.png Golem and Metang clash and push each other SM095 17.png Metang steals Golem's facial hair SM095 18.png Golem is mortified, as without the hair, it cannot be the leader SM095 19.png Metang wins the facial hair challenge SM095 20.png The hikers are pleased they can work to protect the nature }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Ultra Guardian episodes